Torn Between
by knick-knack-15
Summary: They were the last evidence of Troy and Sharpay's love. And it was discovered in a swimming pool... Trailer inside!
1. Trailer

**Gosh, I haven't been here in the longest time! Well, it feels like it's been forever. But whatevs. I'M BACK! Here's a trailer for my newest fic!**

**Bold is narrorator**

_Italics are the character's actions/music_

_Everyone's favorite (but old) song, "Never Let You Go" begins to play..._

**They thought that they were independent people, living seperate lives...**

_Olivia falls into a squat and rolls a basketball across the glossed gymnasium floors to her father on the other side. "Need someone to beat you at basketball, Dad?" she asks her father._

_Adele tears out a piece of paper out of her prized journal in frustration._

**But what they didn't know was that they were the last proof of Sharpay and Troy ever being in love...**

_Sharpay and Troy toast to the love that they thought would last forever. The picture fades just as three important words leave Troy's lips..._

**So what happens when the Fates allow...**

_Olivia squeezes her father one last time. "See you in eight weeks?" she asks._

_Adele scribbles her signature at the end of a very long goodbye letter to her mother. Too bad she's not there to say goodbye in person..._

**...And you find the person that makes you complete?**

_Adele pulls the goggles that cover her eyes and locks gazes with an identical pair of ocean blue eyes. The girls surrounding them gasp in awe._

_Olivia fights the urge to say, 'I've seen that face before...' but what was before her was serious._

**Now it's their mission to rekindle that flame of love...**

_"I think it's working." Olivia breaks into a smile as she peers around the wide doorways to see Troy and Sharpay dancing. "It's actually working..."_

**And no matter what, _stay together_.**

_"I lost you once." Olivia sniffles at the sight of Adele zipping up her final suitcase. "I really, really don't want to lose you again."_

_They squeeze each other's hands, desperate to hold on to what they have left. Of their friendship. Of their sisterhood._

**Bonds are formed...**

_"Who would ever wear this?" Adele asks, referring to the red Wildcats basketball jersey that sags on her body. _

_"Your father." Olivia laughs with the person she thought would be her enemy._

**Promises are broken...**

_"Promise me we'll always be together..." Troy's lips are pressed to Sharpay's ear._

_"I promise." she whispers back softly. "I promise..."_

**But love becomes the ultimate in the end.**

_Olivia collapses into tears in her father's arms, right there in the rain. "Why did you let her go?" she cries hysterically. "Why?"_

_"Because..." Troy hesitates at his own answer. "Because I love her."_

**Zac Efron**

_The distant sound of crazed fans fills Troy's ears as he winks to Olivia in a floor seat. He is living out his dream, and is extra proud to share it with his daughter._

**Ashley Tisdale**

_Sharpay holds the thick scrapbook tight against her body. This was it. And she was ready to show Adele._

**They become the contestants of the game of love in...**

_"What do you want from me now?" Sharpay is tired of holding back tears, holding back the emotions that rattle through her. She lets the urge to cry overtake her. "Do you want me to cry hysterically in your arms and we'll live like this never happened?"_

_"No... I just want you to love me again." Troy answers._

**Torn Between**

_Sharpay does fall into his arms. She longs to live like none of this had ever happened..._

**September 2006**

_Olivia can feel her heart pounding in her ears as she takes another step closer to the girl that reflects the same look of fear and excitement on her face. "Right down the middle?" she asks quietly._

_Adele proceeds. "Yeah. Right... down... the middle..."_

**Leave a review! I don't know if it's because I lost internet connection AGAIN and you guys are angry at me, or if it's because everyone's just busy with school, but it's like I'm the only person here! Review me!Or PM me, if you can... just so I don't feel lonely... ;)**


	2. Chapter 1 Two In Love Can't Make It

**Okay, I'm not completely ready to write the next chapter to 'Flipped', so I guess I can start this story. I mean, if you don't mind... **

**Oh, and thanxz for all of your reviews, they were all really nice!**

PROLOGUE

It was hard for Troy too keep his eyes off of her. Even though the nicely decorated hall was filled to the brim with friends and family, it was like they were the only two people in the room. Sharpay smiled at Troy, as starry-eyed as he was, ready to start the rest of her life with him, ready to see what the future held for the both of them. And he smiled back, ready to support her, ready to make decisions. "Promise me we'll always be together." his lips were pressed to her ear.

They hadn't even realized that the music had stopped, and their feet still shuffled across the marble floor, earning looks of confusion from family members. Sharpay made sure that her brown eyes had met his ocean blue ones before answering. "I promise." she whispered to him softly. "I promise..." This was a delicate moment. A moment that is supposed to last forever, even when the night ends, and you're left with empty tables, littered floors, and a few hungover guests.

But none the less, it was their wedding. A night of adults getting drunk, and somewhere in there, you still find a couple's story of love. "To Troy and Sharpay..." Chad lifted his champagne flute into the air, and the rest of the crowd followed. "Let's hope this marriage lasts." His last statement was meant to be funny. They laughed, but they didn't know that one day in the future, they would think back to that night and remember what the best man had said, and realize how ironic the whole speech had been.

Troy and Sharpay were sitting next to each other on Chad's right as he finished his speech. Their champagne glasses touched as they toasted the love that they thought would last forever. "I love you." He told her once more, and the clapping coming from the audience sounded distant. That always happened when Sharpay smiled, it was like they were the only two people there once again...

* * *

Troy could literally see the colors of the world melt away as a tiny, screaming life was placed in his arms. But she stopped crying the second she felt Troy's warmth against her. What really grabbed Troy's attention were the two blue eyes that looked up to him in curiosity and her lips pursed in a silent hello. He couldn't even hear Sharpay's shaky breaths as the pain of labor washed over her once again. The baby girl in his arms brought him _peace_. "Olivia." he blurted out. _Peace_. 

But there was _two _of them. Two of the same peace-bringing faces that looked to the couple, the second one in Sharpay's arms. She smiled, despite the giant ache that rocked throught her entire body. She held the tiny fingers of her brand new baby girl, not knowing what to do next. An identical pair of blue eyes were lazily sliding shut as the crying and screaming in the room stopped completely. Troy turned around and looked back at his wife.

There was _two _of them. _Twins_. Sharpay stroked the thin browning hair on the top of the nameless baby's head in her trembling arms. "Adele." she said, and she didn't even know why. She would have to look it up later. But at that very moment, all she wanted to do was to let her head tip back against her pillow and take in the fact that together, Troy and Sharpay had brought _two lives _into the world. She felt a kiss against her forehead. And sweet whispers in her ear. Just like that night that they would never forget.

"That's my girl..." he said quietly as Sharpay drifted into sleep. There were _three girls _in his life now. That was a line that he was going to have to use a lot. "You did it, Sharpay." But a little smile tugged at her lips and she was able to squeeze a few more words out before she fell into a dream.

"_We_ did it, Troy."

* * *

Troy scrambled out of their master bedroom, a storm of designer clothes following him. "Sharpay! What are you doing?" It was almost as if she had gone completely psycho, a flurry of rage and tears going at the same time. "What's wrong?" But she didn't answer him. She tossed a suitcase out the door next, prepared to pack her bags in the extended hallway. She stuffed a crinkled half of one of their favorite pictures of them in her back pocket. 

"You're really asking me what's wrong?" she kneeled on the carpet, carelessly tossing some of her clothes into the suitcase as she sniffled. "You've _forgotten _me, Troy. You got so caught up in this whole NBA thing..." The sound of simultaneous cries filled the hallway next. "That you've forgotten _me_. You've forgotten _us_." she raced down the hallway towards the nursery and she instantly softened, pulling Adele into her arms from a crib.

"But... it's my _job_, Sharpay." Troy answered, hoping his simple answer would keep her from doing what he thought was coming next. But it didn't work. She gently placed Adele back on the padding and violently tore the diamond ring of of her left fourth finger. She took his hand, placed the ring in his palm, and force it closed, indicating that it was _over_. It was all over. "Sharpay!"

But she looked to him with pleading eyes. "You don't want this, Troy." she slowly shook her head and a new swell of tears came on. "You _know _you don't want this... you don't love me..." But of course he did! He chased her back down the hallway as she dragged her suitcase along back to the nursery, hastily stuffing footsies and booties into the opening. This was all happening so quickly, it was almost as if it wasn't happening at all. He couldn't believe it, but Troy found himself as hysterical as she was.

"No! Sharpay, that's not true... I can _change_, I really can..." he tried forcing the ring back into her delicate palm. The ring that had actually represented them becoming _one_, looked different somehow. Like it was insignificant. "You can't leave..." the cries came back, and Sharpay instantly went to Adele's rescue again. "Please, can we talk about..."

"Let me take her." Sharpay stated, never looking up from Adele's wide blue eyes. Even in the bad situation, Sharpay's daughter still brought a smile to her face. That was all she wanted. Troy could keep the famous lifestyle, the money, _everything_. She just wanted what she was holding in her arms at that very moment.

Troy's froze. "_What?_" So she was going to take one baby and not the other? "Sharpay! You can't leave!" But she had already packed her bags, she had already given back the ring, it was all final. And now she was going to take a child. They were _twins_. They were meant to stay together. "Sharpay!" he couldn't hold her attention. She abandoned the suitcase and silently headed down their stairs towards the elaborate double doors.

"I can't give you the benefit of the doubt any longer, Troy." Sharpay was surprised at how calm she was. "I can't act like this isn't happening." the screams coming from her arms had stopped, and the others had started up upstairs. Sharpay's nose was red and her cheeks glistened with hot tears, but she still managed a weak smile. "Don't forget to tell Olivia all about me." with one arm, she opened up one half of the double doors and stepped into the breezy afternoon.

"Sharpay!" Troy called after her. She couldn't leave... none of it was worth it without her. It had all been for _Sharpay_. She turned around on the walkway. The wind was blowing her blonde hair to one side and she looked like she couldn't break a spirit... but she could.

"Tell her that she has a mother... who still loves her. _Very, very _much."

That was the last time Troy saw Sharpay. Not only did she leave behind a daughter, but she also left behind two broken hearts.

But that was before. Before Olivia grew up with only dreams about her beautiful mother. Before Adele wrote letters to the father she never knew, and kept them in a secret box. Before the summer where two girls would meet and dig up the remains Troy and Sharpay's love...

**Sorry if this last part was too 'melodramatic', but it's all about getting the point across. And that's how I do it. Like it? Hate it? Leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 2 Of a Young Girl's Soul

**It's like I've been in a hole for the past two weeks. I've missed so many updates, my inbox is FLOODED with chapters that were on my alerts from you guys (Just finished reading the third chapter of You Are My Sunshine by TroypayPrincess, and she needs to update... NOW :)) but at least it's kept me occupied...**

Somewhere in the upscale part of Los Angeles in an elaborate, quiet neighborhood, a thirteen year old girl jumped on her oversized four-post bed, listening to a song she had never heard before. But the singing voice blaring from her sound system flooded her with clouded memories. And even though the song was fast-paced like the mambo, and there was a male voice along with the female's, she felt a pang of warmth. The horizon was just about to spit up the sun outside of her dramatic window, and this was the only way she could wake herself up, prepare herself for what was lying ahead.

_Shake some booty and turn around..._

She laughed at this line. She let her eyes follow the pictures that lined her yellow walls until they fell on one particular picture, one that usually shimmied its way under her eyelids as she slept in that four-post bed. That was her mother. Her mother's smile burned her blue pupils and her mother's singing gave her encouragement at that very moment. It was always the same scenario, the same questions, the same excuses. 'What was Mom like?' and the only thing she would get in return was 'Wonderful'. She wanted it to be different. She wanted to know what was behind the brown eyes in the blown-up, glossy picture, what was hidden behind the smile that had 'stolen her father's heart'.

But would that ever become a reality? Her eyes trailed in reverse to a picture of her and a Lakers' legend, Kobe Bryant, who stood an entire foot and six inches taller than her. That was the only thing that seemed real to her now- being shoved into bathrooms to hide from the press, migraines from the cheers coming from behind her whenever she got floor seats, the endless rows of awards and purple-and-yellow basketballs that lined the mantle in the parlor, and chasing away any Laker Girl that got near her father. That was her lifestyle. It was pretty glamorous. On the outside.

_'Til we reach the top..._

It was officially seven in the morning. Her flight was taking off in approximately three hours. And nobody was awake. She played her blank CD over again, savoring the sound of her mother confessing how she believed in dreaming and shooting for the stars. She slid off of her bed, stumbling over the suitcases that were displayed across her dark purple carpet and found her original photo of her mother. Where her eyes seemed just a little bit brighter and the diamonds on her white wedding dress seemed to gleam a little stronger. Even though the picture had a jagged edge where it had been ripped, it was still her most sacred item. Because the photo was _real_. God, she was pretty. She wished she could say more than that.

"Okay..." a groan came from the tiny white intercom by her desk. "I'm awake..." It wasn't her father, but their housekeeper, Charlotte. "I think the entire neighborhood is awake." she added with a chuckle. Her stomach suddenly fluttered with excitement. It was her first trip of the summer, and she was actually getting away... without her dad. This was going to be interesting. "You awake?" she heard Charlotte again.

But the sound of her mother singing something about 'bumping the competition' caught her attention again. Suddenly, her glossy oak door swung open. "Your music woke me up..." her father yawned in her doorway. She still found it hard to believe that the media was interested in _him_, her father who had the courage to wear pink boxers as he slept.

"Olivia?" Charlotte called from the intercom, and she finally answered. She turned to the intercom and let Charlotte know that she was wide awake and ready to throw her things in the trunk of her father's truck. She turned back towards her dad to see his eyes plastered on the same picture of her mother. Her song had been set on 'repeat' and the word 'fabulosa' filled the room again.

If he thought about her so often, if the same feelings of warmth and confusion filled him like they filled Olivia, why couldn't Troy just tell his daughter more about the 'wonderful' girl that had changed both of their lives? "Dad?" As soon as Troy's eyes tore away from the picture and focused on her, she continued. Right now, she seemed like the only thing that Troy really had. Besides success. She wondered what life would be like for eight weeks without her. Whether he would go insane without the sound of screaming girls at sleepovers or the feeling of regret he got when he pulled his credit card out of his pocket for her. "I'm really going to miss you." she finished.

* * *

_Becoming the Star_

A popular teen's novel.

A New York bestseller.

The reason why Adele was sitting in the back of an Audi with Mitchell's watchful eyes on her. She sighed and brought a worn piece of paper closer and closer to her face, until the detailed cursive on the page went blurry. "Maybe we can work this out when we both get back..." she muttered the last few lines of the letter. "Sometimes, I feel like I really miss you, Mom..." No matter how much soul she put into the writing, it would always be the same. She could tell her mother a number of times that she just wanted to sit down and talk. But it could never happen. All because of a 347 paged book that was torn from every Barnes and Noble's shelf across the country in a matter of weeks. Adele was left with catching her mother bewteen flights, getting in contact with her via BlackBerry...

And a whole lot of Mitchell.

Mitchell, her mother's personal assistant, was the closest thing Adele ever had to a father figure. According to Sharpay, Adele didn't _have _a father. He didn't exist. The only thing that she knew about him was that she inherited her blue eyes from him. The proof was in the duffle bag next to her, resting safely between the pages of the book she was currently reading. Just to make herself feel the tiniest bit better, Adele unzipped her duffel bag and cracked open her book. Sure enough, a worn picture of her dad stared back at her. The picture was completely torn in half, and where Adele's mother was supposed to be standing next to her father, there was nothing.

She couldn't help but wonder if the man grinning in a tux ever thought about her. Even wondered what she was doing at that exact moment. She wanted to know what _he _was up to, but her mother would have nothing of it. That was the only time Sharpay paid any attention: whenever Adele said the word, _father_. And the answer was always, 'He's nothing. We're moving on without him, okay, sweetheart?' She wanted _more _than that. It wasonly normal for a girl her age to be curious about the man who had put her on earth.

Adele scribbled her signature at the end of a very long goodbye letter to her mother. Too bad she wasn't there to say goodbye in person. She stuffed the lead-smudged letter into an envelope and slid it across the leather interior of the seats to Mitchell. "Make sure she gets this." Her voice never went past a whisper, knowing that her happiness would have sounded fake and foreign. She couldn't fool herself. She _was _upset that her own mother didn't even have the time to see her off to summer camp. But there's always a price to success, whether it be your favorite credit card or a broken heart.

Quoted from page 98 of _Becoming the Star _by Sharpay Evans.

From the sticky town of Miami, Adele was heading towards New Mexico, which strangely felt like home. Olivia was getting away from her father for a fun-filled summer. They both were anticipating it.

But they both didn't know that they were the last evidence of Troy and Sharpay's love and that it would soon be discovered again...

**I wrote this over, like, THREE times. I don't know... I was trying to make Adele's perspective a little smaller, a little quieter, beause that's how I want her character to be... I'm just not sure if that actually shows. Leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 3 There She Goes

**Wow. It's been three months, and this is actually one of my stronger stories. I deserve a spanking for leaving you guys hanging like that. Thanks for the great reviews. Seriously, they keep me SO motivated!**

_The soft taunting sounds of her fingertips gliding along the wooden guide along the walls reached Troy's ears. From her feet barely making any noise against the tiles of the hospital floors to her elegant hands gripping on for dear life, every part of Sharpay seemed fragile. "Easy... you've got it, Sharpay..." his wife took a progressing step forward and wobbled until she found her balance on her tired legs. Another step came and Troy loosened the grip that he had on her waist. "You're almost there..."_

_Sharpay looked farther up the brightly lit hallway to see the wide encouraging window at the end of the hospital. Though their doctor said it was mandatory to get some rest due to her post-labor condition, she had to see her girls again. They gave her a sense of tranquility..._

_With that, she attempted to quicken her paces, only to lose her balance and fall back against Troy. "Take it slow Sharpay, they're going to be right there, no matter what." And her husband knocking some patience back into her was what got her there safely. She scanned over every new life there, either screaming or crying, and instantly located Adele and Olivia, Adele wrapped in a pink blanket and Olivia wearing a soft lavender. "They're so beautiful." Troy whispered to her before pressing his lips to her temple._

_She silently pressed her palms to the glass, knowing that she couldn't get any closer. All she could do was clear her throat and agree. "They are." her voice came raspy. "They really are..."_

"...Dad? Dad!" A smaller hand waved in front of Troy's face, mercilessly dragging him back to reality. He looked to Olivia in the front seat next to him, the burning afternoon sun of Albequerque dancing over his daughter's shoudler. "Are you going to help me with my bags or what?" Troy silently stepped out of his car and slammed the door shut, still stuck in that place between reality and the best days of his life. 

One by one, pieces of luggage dropped to the burnt orange dirt. Troy glanced at his daughter to see her nervously adjust her soft lavender T-shirt, and he was overwhelmed with a feeling to hug her and never let go of history. And that's exactly what he did. "Da-d!" Olivia cried, crushed against his chest. "There's a time and place for everything." 

"You inherited my blue eyes, not my sarcasm." Troy stated as families milled around the campsite, some pointing in his direction. But he had to learn to ignore it, especially at sensitive times like this. 

Olivia squeezed him around the midsection once more. "See you in eight weeks?" she asked. Her question was so simple, and she expected a simple predictable answer. A 'yes', or maybe a 'you can count on it'. But the black Audi pulling up, or more importantly, the teenager inside was there to alter all predictability and change the lives of two people permanently. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Adele ran a hand through her frizzy brown hair, cursing the high humidity levels of New Mexico. Though ever single bed in her cabin was piled high with suitcases and even though titters of laughter came from the bathroom, she had never felt so alone. 

"...she does... just a little..." 

"You should go and ask her." 

"No way, _you _do it." 

Adele turned to the whispers behind her to find two girls just around her age, examining her closely. Both looked rather curious about her appearance, and if Adele had inherited _some _sort of confidence, she wouldn't have been afraid to ask if... "Sorry." one of the girls apologized. "Are you... your dad is Troy Bolton, isn't he?" Adele found the question odd and denied it. 

"Sorry, never heard of him." she shyly shook her head and shifted to her bed, grabbing the nearest pen and paper. And as she started this letter to _Dear Anonymous Dad, _never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that the name of her actual father had been in her presence. _I never stopped to wonder if you think about me as much as I think about you. Do I pass through your thoughts often? Because I cannot begin to explain everything I have concluded about you..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Olivia's contagious laugh drowned out the music that rattled the windows of her cabin. As a girl and her newest camp friend leaped onto her back, she let the feeling of freedom and severe girliness sweep through her. For once, she didn't have to explain to her father _why _she wore makeup... she just _did_. For once, she could express her innermost thoughts about guys without earning alarmed and utterly confused looks from her dad. And she could most definitely get used to it. 

"Hey, Olivia!" Another set of new friends called to her from the screen front door. She looked up from a collection of CDs. "We're heading down to the pool... want to join us?" 

Only fifteen minutes later, Olivia and the rest of her cabin mates flocked to the pool in a tangle of flip-flops, bikinis, sarongs, and sun block. In only her first day, she was able to win the hearts of all with her dazzling, colorful personality and her awesome wardrobe. But not even every friend on the planet could fill the empty space that belonged to her mother. 

Little did she know, the next best thing was already relaxing in a pool chair by the deep end, never expecting fate to hit her in the hardest way... 

**Yes, yes, I know. NOBODY likes filler chapters. But leave a review, because in the next chapter, OLIVIA AND ADELE FINALLY MEET. :snaps for Nikki!: I hope I can update soon!**


	5. Chapter 4 There She Goes Again

**HA!**

_**It's been a fucking year.**_

**troypazash reminded me that yes, this story still does exist, and I decided to update it because:**

**A.) troypazash has updated Finding Our Way, like THREE TIMES in the last month and I've enjoyed every single update and I feel like I owe something to her.**

**B.) Idk, my bff Jill.**

**Onwithit.**

_"That's it... it's official." the heat of the roaring fire of Christmas Eve smoothed over Sharpay's skin, putting her in a lighter, cheerier mood than usual. "I gave birth to the cutest twins on the planet." she stated. A little Olivia in her arms yawned, and Sharpay couldn't help but fall into the same revere of Olivia and Adele growing up and becoming unique, meaningful people. She couldn't help but face the fact that just two drooping eyelids and a small button nose flooded her with silly dreams._

_"You coming?" Sharpay looked to Troy, who had Adele secured safely in his arms. "The timer's about to go off..." he glanced to the camera on a tripod and a red dot flashed warning of the picture that was about to be taken. As she nestled against the comforting grey of Troy's sweater and looked to the blank lens of the camera, Sharpay let the feeling of completeness overwhelm her. That feeling of just wanting to say you love someone..._

_"Troy? I..."_

_"Shh..." he whispered. "Smile." With that, a blinding flash struck the atmosphere, capturing gleaming smiles and bright eyes, all containing an individual warmth that could only be explained as true happiness._

The burning smell of chlorine overtook them all. Giggling friends, glistening sunblock, masses of stringy hair, the condensed account of being a girl. Yet Adele felt so unattached, so out of the circle. She tried her hardest to seem somewhat confident, stiffly sitting in her pool chair by the deep end, but someone can only try so hard before wanting to stand up and just walk. As far away as possible.

Another onslaught of girls were coming down from their cabins and Adele took interest in them. The way their arms linked together, the way they lingered on each other's words and secrets. It was too much to wish for, she concluded, too surreal to be a part of.

So she stood and walked, just as she hoped she wouldn't have to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athleticism was something Olivia would never be able to escape, she realized. She and her friends had ditched the overchlorinated depths of the pool and found themselves tossing a beach ball among themselves by the shallow end. She didn't want to believe it, but it seemed as though the girls Olivia had befriended were more interested in materialism than her personality.

"So is it hard being famous?" A nameless cronie tapped the beach ball into Olivia's wrinkled hands.

Olivia snorted. She hardly called being the daughter of an athlete _famous._ The garish colors of the beach ball were accentuated with the burning sun and she squinted her cobalt eyes. "Not really," she said. Her new friends gasped in awe.

"It must be loads of fun. Getting your picture taken all the time, hanging out with other celebrities... not to mention all the _free clothes_..."

Gasps, giggles, and chatter of excitement suddenly exploded amongst the tight group of girls. With each mention of 'Even my _mother _thinks Troy Bolton is cute!' and 'I heard he was dating Paris Hilton!' the less stimulating each girl seemed to be.

This was exactly what Olivia had been trying to escape. Talk of her father and talk of paparazzi and talk of rumors and exploitation. But she found herself to be up to her ankles in it all. She sighed. In her first day, Olivia suddenly wanted to go home.

"Heads up!"

Her sad disposition shifted to one of awareness as she tiled her chin towards the summer sky. A hot pink frisbee stained the cloudless atmosphere and the athlete deep within overtook her body.

"Got it!" she called. Her mindset had left reality and her body was piloting her actions without her brain's consent. She staggered along the slab of cement by the pool as the frisbee went... and went...

She was going to catch that frisbee, she knew. She was going to catch it, return it to its thrower, and coincidentally make a new set of friends as a result. Friends who wouldn't ask about her dad or fame or Paris Hilton...

Maybe it was her occupied mind. Or maybe it was her bumbling feet. Or maybe it was the strength of the person who had thrown the frisbee. But Olivia was suddenly going too far too fast too soon... "Olivia, watch out!" A useless shriek.

Her body suddenly came in contact with another and they fused flawlessly together. Their tangled legs gave out from underneath them but instead of crashing against concrete, chlorine water pulsed around their ears. The sun was a misty blue. Skin sprang with wet goosebumps and both Olivia and the innocent bystander found their lungs to be sealed off and their bodies floating in a cold continuum.

Two people suddenly exploded at the clear surface of the pool, gasping for breath and meeting the concerned faces of the onlookers. Plenty of 'Are you okay?s' were tossed around as Olivia silently pulled herself out of the pool and turned back around to help her anonymous bystander. "Sorry," she said simply. "I wasn't looking where I was going and..."

"No, it's okay, I could've moved out of the way. Good thing I was wearing goggles..."

An eerie silence settled between the two girls. Olivia's friends sensed the sudden uncomfortable air and became more intrigued than before.

Adele blinked at the foggy picture of the girl who stood above her. There was something about the damp brown hair that hung at her shoulders. There was something about her soft facial features and the body built in her bathing suit. Something she found familiar. Something she found in her mirror every morning.

"What?" the girl asked.

Adele looked back at her incredulously. Could she not _see it_? Pruny fingers reached for the goggles that covered Adele's eyes and she locked gazes with a pair of ocean blue eyes identical to hers. The girl's face fell in shock and the girls around them gasped in awe.

"How the... who the...but..." Olivia's mouth was slack and found no words. She longed to say something along the lines of 'I've seen that face before...' but what was before her was serious. Surreal. A dream.

Olivia stumbled back a few steps and the crowd collapsed as the girl struggled to escape the swallowing pool. Every other aspect of life fell away at that moment. The sky was blank and the pool was empty and the people had disappeared. There were only two girls with the same face and the same history.

There was much to be explained.

**What a lame-o excuse of a chapter.**

**But hey. Review! There must be SOMETHING you're itching to say. Something about the story. Maybe you have a question. Maybe you have a comment. Or maybe you want to compliment my outfit.**

**Oh, wait...**


End file.
